


Bake in Black

by BlackWadeWilson



Series: Prompts from the Abyss [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consentacles, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Milking, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Venom’s Opal Eyes, Venom’s Opalescent Eyes, Worth It, bet you’re really confused now, bet you’re wondering how the fuck cafe fits in with sex, buzzfeed worth it mentioned, mild bondage, now things are making sense huh, puns, you’d be surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWadeWilson/pseuds/BlackWadeWilson
Summary: There’s a secret ingredient in every pastry Bake in Black produces. I wonder what it could be?





	Bake in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all shame I would have once had is gone.  
> Have fun with that knowledge. Shoutout to the Symbrock Discord Server for inspiring me to bring this into the world.
> 
> On a side note I worked really hard on this fic I hope you guys enjoy it! <33

Dawn shyly peaked over chrome columns of man made mountains, the glint of bright yellow falling upon the grey city. Color flowed from the sky, painting it a morning shaded gradient, the white glares bursting off cool metal in rainbow swirls. Heat descended upon the city, a new day slowly rising from the haziness of night. The sky shifted, as rich purple blended into soft reds and pinks that tapered off into bright and loving yellow. Clouds clashed against the onslaught of color, shadows passing lazily over houses and buildings. The eternal beeping of cars discordant against the trail of color, bicycles dinging with hurried fervor as shouts of greetings and curses flew across the street; the tones swirled and mashed together as new life awoke in the city.

Down beneath the turn of a new day, laid the body of a sleeping man. Light filtered through the curtains of his window placed right above his bed. Messy brown hair, tufted and spiked stuck out from the plushness of his pillow. The sheets and blankets enveloped him inside a warm cocoon, his hand held lovingly by a whirling, watery stream of black. Venom swirled around his human lover as white pearlescent eyes noted the change in cycle of day vs night; he crept slowly up his arm, inching along the pale skin before his small head stretched out. He flowed up to Eddie’s ear, two broad hands forming on his shoulders; large thumbs materialized on the muscles of his upper back, kneading the firm skin beneath his hands. He nibbled Eddie’s ear’s softly, murmuring into the side of his face.

“Eddie,” his voice rumbled through the human’s body, chills running across his pale skin as his brows quirked and face scrunched. A tiny, nasally hum ran through the air, nostrils flaring before he twitched his nose. “Eddie it’s time to get up, we have work to do.”

Venom began to swirl away from Eddie, his liquid-like body flowing like a suspended black river. He curved away from the bed, a small tendril of his body anchored to Eddie. The symbiote slipped out from under the bedroom door, his stomach rippling across plush carpeting before sloping up to the counter in their kitchen. Two thin strands flowed out from his body, the swirling tendrils reaching around the counter to open the refrigerator door. He gathered up sliced fruit and a small bowl of rice pudding, artfully drooping the slices in a small pattern along the top of the pudding. The sweet scent of island cooking and soft oceans followed in the wake of the aromatic bowl, the earthen scent of cinnamon and cardamom following in its wake. Venommoved away from the fridge and grabbed a spoon, arcing away gracefully to return to his host.

He opened the door, creaking it open as he peaked inside, the sight of Eddie Brock sluggishly sitting up gracing his vision. A trill of happiness and affection tickled the air. Eddie looked soft and messy, eyes fluttering as he tried to blink out the sleep weighing down his lids. A calloused hand rubbed at his eye, knuckle brushing across the lid, his lips slightly parted as he puffed out breath.

“Good morning,” Venom purred, his eyes narrowed, the slits curving happily up his face. “I have breakfast for you.”

Eddie huffed out a thankfully, his back cracking as he sat up, butt pressing against the covers on his bed. Long, built legs swung around, the thighs forming a deep v as the power of his thighs were eternally forced apart by the filled package the symbiote blessed him with. Venom’s head quirked, eyes widening briefly as he stared at Eddie’s mussed state; the alien felt arousal quiver through him, his body shifting with excitement for the day’s events, sharp claws digging into the ceramic curve of the bowl.

“Venom,” Eddie hoarsely whined, arms held out in welcoming regardless of the quiet yet loving admonishment, “I’m gonna get so fat if you keep feeding me like this.”

Venom circled around Eddie, lovingly coiling up and around Eddie’s torso, the soft flesh of his ropy form slithering across Eddie’s toned body forcing an unconscious shiver out of Eddie. The tendrils of his arms swung out in front of Eddie, holding the bowl while he pressed a kiss against the jut of Eddie’s cheekbones, nuzzling down the scruff of his face. “Wouldn’t mind it Eddie. All the more to love.”

A column of pale flesh exposed itself to the soft light of dawn, plush lips and hazel eyes facing the ceiling of his apartment. His head lolled to the side, responding in kind to Venom’s adoration and affection. Eddie’s hand reached up, the pads of his fingers caressing Venom’s head, the symbiote burying his dark head into the cup of his host’s palm. His tongue poked out and licked against the pulse point in Eddie’s throat.

“Come now love,” soft rumbles vibrated through Venom’s vocal chords, “eat up, then we’ll get baking.”

Eddie’s lips quirked up, his closed eyes fluttering open as he huffed again; the warm air blew out his nose while his hazel eyes remained trained on Venom. The scent of warm cinnamon, cardamom, and the soft, fragrancy of fruit curled into his nose. Hazel eyes glanced down at the bowl carrying soft creamy rice speckled with earthen, bronze flakes, the accent of vibrant fruit decorating the surface. “This is new. What is it?”

“Arroz con leche,” Venom replied easily with a perfect roll of his “r”, the noise making Eddie shiver appreciatively. The symbiote lifted up the spoon and sliced through the soft, tender flesh of a bright pink fruit before swirling it in the mixture. “I read that cinnamon, mango, and papaya help sweeten cum. It’s perfect, no?”

Venom spooned tiny bites into Eddie’s mouth, approval resounding into Eddie’s body as he happily ate the sweet rice. Hums of enjoyment rumbled from Eddie, the flavors of the sweet treat mixing on his tongue, loathe he was to admit it but Venom was a terrifyingly good baker. A small dribble of juice dripped off the corner of his lip, the trail quickly lapped up by a long tongue. He kissed the dusty corner, sharp teeth nipping at Eddie’s skin before his tongue snuck into his mouth. Pillowy lips opened to welcome the thick appendage, their tongues twining together as Eddie sucked in the pink muscle. Venom tasted the sweet spice of Eddie’s mouth, swallowing the appreciative noises as he slipped the empty bowl away and placed it onto the squat walnut night stand.

Venom solidified around Eddie, muscles cording and twisting together as the liquid streams hardened to swaddle Eddie’s body. Claws traced the dips and rises of his abdominals, kneading the soft skin that stretched across the muscles and pocketed small bits of fat that lined his belly. Clawed fingers slid down thin, nutty brown hair that darkened as it approached the hem of white briefs. His hand teased the skin, rubbing and massaging as he inched closer and closer to the bulge in Eddie’s underwear. Hazel eyes flew open as their black core pushed out to overwhelm the discs of color. Eddie’s hand reached up, his fingers clutching Venom’s head close as the broad span of the symbiote’s chest threaded up from behind him. Eddie relaxed into the warming skin, his other hand reached back to clutch at Venom’s waist, digging fingers in the give of his body.

Hips thrust forward, arching into Venom’s hand as the alien pressed down, rubbing in soft circles. Claws traced across pale chest, two pads meeting together to tweak his nipples. A high, keening noise burst from Eddie’s throat, thighs stiffening and rippling. His ass pressed down, butt grinding against the symbiote as his hips rolled and bucked, arousal began to jut into the dip between his cheeks. Venom tightened around Eddie, corded muscles pressing flush against his slowly burning skin.

Two lips parted in a silent moan, enabling the tongue to delve deeper, wrapping tightly around Eddie’s own as he filled the cavern. Nails scraped as fingers searched for purchase, claws scratched down, marking with possessive want. Burning need teased and tweaked as Venom pressed and pressed, exploring Eddie. Skin lit up, red flushing throughout his body, trembles wracking through his bones. A leaf in the wind caught inside the loving, wanting touch of his lover. Eddie felt himself peek out from his briefs, legs lifting as he chased the friction of Venom rubbing up against him. He heard a growl, felt it vibrate around him, within him, through his skin, his muscles, his tendons, the noise thrumming deep within him. His jaw stretched, mouth dropping open with a breathless high pitched gasp.

Venom moved away, pulling off of his moaning, needy human, regret and promise pulsing through their bond. Eddie groaned with furrowed eyebrows as Venom left him wanting. His receding limbs trailed away from pale skin as the alien brushed up against the soft hairs lining his body, watching with captivated eyes as the follicles rose in waves.

“V,” he whined, hips thrusting to chase the receding touch. “Don’t... don’t be a tease.” A throb came from between his thighs, his balls feeling too tight and too full as his cock pulsed with need. His enlarged package pressed through his briefs, fabric tightening, legs spread out wide as he tried to palm himself before Venom caught his arm and placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

“Later Eddie,” Venom rumbled, pressing another kiss to Eddie’s cheek, nuzzling into the side of his face. “We have to prep for today, the shop opens in a few hours.”

Eddie acceded to the alien’s suggestion, he heaved out a heavy sigh looking down at the wet spot forming on his briefs. Venom let out comforting coos and hushes, promises on his lips as he helped Eddie stand up. The symbiote guided Eddie, echoes of pleasure still crackling through his legs as his enlarged balls blocked him from full movement. He opened the top drawer, pulling out a pair of black briefs and swiftly took off the white ones that he wore, depositing them in a hamper.

Bare feet trotted to his bathroom, the carpeting suddenly turning to tile, stepping through the threshold Eddie washed up before Venom enveloped him. His alien turned into a plain T-shirt, jeans, socks, and boots; the only article of clothing Eddie actually wore were the briefs. He had a slight waddle to his walk, still not fully accustomed to the large balls hanging from his groin. Venom had decided that the best way to get Eddie to generate more cum was to almost delete his refractory period entirely and expand his sack. The hazel eyed man felt Venom swirl around his ass appreciatively, the almost constant flow of sweets and fruit putting some fat on his body, his butt turning from square and toned to almost round like a bubble. He swatted his hand at Venom, his eyes narrowed at the symbiote’s horniness, knowing full well that he’d deny Eddie his orgasm if they didn’t get started on baking.

Eddie walked out of his bathroom, quickly retrieving his bowl and spoon from the nightstand and depositing them into his sink. After rinsing the dishes and placing them on a drying rack, Eddie walked down wooden stairs before stepping into the back room of a kitchen. He absently pulled an apron up and off the rack, tying the cloth around his waist. He laughed slightly as Venom began to run recipes through his head, different pastries and baked goods based around the numerous cooking shows Venom seemed addicted to.

The alien guided Eddie easily through the kitchen, the human moving fluidly through the tile floored space as he gathered together numerous standard ingredients before reaching into a fridge and grabbing a small glass bottle of thick, white liquid. The substance was almost creamy in its container yet slightly sticky. A bright blush ran through his face as he regarded the vial, Venom purring evilly in the back of his mind. He felt heat rise through him, Venom immediately pressing down and holding back his burning interest.

“Focus Eddie,” Venom cautioned, materializing over Eddie’s shoulder to scan the ingredients. He rumbled in approval, fluffing up Eddie’s hair before separating tendrils out from his body to wind around baking utensils.

“Stop that,” Eddie swatted at his symbiote, cheeks puffed out with a playful glare.

Venom huffed before starting to hum a tune he and Eddie learned from an old Latina grandmother who frequented the shop they opened, she had called it a “seguidilla” and was commonly heard humming it whenever she walked in. She was a regular at Bake in Black, usually stopping in to eat their chocolate croissants and grabbing a small cup of spiced apple cider before heading out for the day. She wasn’t the only one drawn in by the sweet siren symphony of scents that commonly swirled down the streets of San Francisco, the shop typically filling up with regulars and curious newcomers by the time the mid morning sun hung in the sky. It was strange at first for Eddie, waking up everyday to join Venom in baking and concocting drinks together. But as the days went on and moons waned, he found that the strangely domestic life with his symbiote and the customers that popped in and out of their shop was preferable to the old trying, times of barely making ends meet by freelancing conspiracy articles to whomever paid the prettiest penny.

Eddie started humming with Venom, his own hands busying with the floury, cold dough between his palms as he lightly kneaded and stretched the squishy mass. He spread it lightly, shaping it with a familiar hand as he folded it in. A bamboo cabinet swung open with the flick of his wrist, immediately grabbing a knife from shelf inside to slice three stripes across the top of the dough before placing it in the oven to cook. The boots designed masterfully by his partner knocked against the floor, thighs barely rubbing together as he gingerly walked to the fridge to retrieve fruit and a glass pan filled with dense, dark pudding. The chocolate pudding pie smelled delightfully sweet, the sugar broken up by the naturally earthy scent of cacao beans while the underlying tickle of spice pierced through, cayenne having been added into its pudding body.

A swirling black mass placed a marble cutting board before Eddie prompting him to lean forward and press a kiss against the corded stream of black. Venom looked over to him, eyes narrowing with happiness as he gazed at the human who kept him in his life and so kindly helped him start a coffee shop. Hazel drifted away from white, his eyes returning to carefully regard the strawberries before he picked up pristine fruit and began slicing away at them.

Eddie placed the slices in a swirling geometric pattern on top of the pie, hand digging into a container of chocolate graham cracker crumbs as he dusted the surface with a light hand. Venom picked up the finished pie, leaving behind rolled peaks of doughy mountains on a baking sheet. Weaving out from the kitchen venom placed the pie on top of the display shelf, making clear crisp cuts in the pie to create even slices. He placed the dish on the top of rack, it’s creamy chocolate surface shining in the light of a rising sun. He returned back to Eddie, curling around him as the man slid in two baking sheets layered with croissants.

Eddie heaved a happy sigh, allowing himself to get lost in the symphony of scents. Preparation for the day continued on, the two partners moving around like a well oiled machine. Crisp sugar, warm chocolate, tantalizing fruit began to waft from the ovens, a sweet nuttiness permeating the air as it mixed with the numerous scents. Vanilla spiked itself as it lessened the sharp tang of alcohol, coffee bubbled in the back, roasted beans biting the sweetness of desserts and treats.

The human found himself biting his lips, teeth digging into the plush dusty curve. He watched with interest as the numerous pastries began to cook and rise, knowledge of the secret ingredient driving him wild. He felt his stomach rumble despite the growing interest in his groin. He tamped down upon the fire in belly beginning to burn, refocusing on finishing a swirl of cream cheese frosting on a milky, coconut cake.

“Eddie,” Venom drew his attention holding up an empty bottle as he stared at his host. He licked his lips, slowly drawing closer and closer to the human as a hand materialized itself against Eddie’s jaw. He tensed, feeling a ripple of want flow through their bond as Venom shook the vial, his eyes cocked as if raising nonexistent eyebrows. “We need more.”

Eddie started blushing, his face almost neon as the symbiote dragged him closer, closer. Clothes melted away, the only thing rubbing up against his skin being the fabric of the black apron. He felt himself shiver, Venom’s pupil-less eyes trained on him like a predator hunting sweet prey. His pupils dilated, eyes following Venom’s tongue as he licked across his black mouth. The symbiote shifted, head snaking closer to Eddie’s pouty lips, drawing closer for a kiss. At the last second his human turned away, Venom’s mouth forced to rub up against Eddie’s cheek.

His back was turned, the white hem of his briefs bright against the black fabric of the underwear and apron. Nude skin began to flush, the light bouncing across his body and dipping into shadows. Eddie shifted, feeling Venom’s eyes trained on his round ass as he slowly spread his thick legs, spine arching just a little more to teasingly press out his clothed ass. He peeked over his shoulder eyelashes fluttering before finally landing upon Venom.

“Then come and get it.”

“Gladly.”

Arousal. The heady scent of growing musk mixed together with the scent of baked goods. Venom swirled before his eyes, curling and twining a pretty dance as he retrieved a glass bottle, attaching a rubber cup to it. He licked his lips, slinking closer to trace his nails across the white skin. A broad hand tickled up Eddie’s spine, nails trailing the dip between muscles before wrapping around the base of his neck. Venom pressed his hands into the dips of Eddie’s hips, thumbs rubbing in circles right above the thick peach of his host’s bottom, claws slipping under the briefs. He dragged them down Eddie’s ass, the fabric teasing his skin before they pooled at his ankles, Venom prompting Eddie to step out of them with a nip to his calves. Claws traced down the sides of his ass, his hips, his legs before digging back into the skin as wide hands returned to rub on plush skin of his rump.

Eddie was slammed against the counter, a wanting whine rushing out of his throat. The cold granite countertop burned his flushed skin. His chest heaved up and down, in and out, his heart began to pound like the slow, steady beat of a bass drum. Eddie felt himself bent forward, a hand fondling his peach, hands scrabbling against the stone of the counter, hands racing against the slippery stone. A stretch from his ass, the nerves crackling like electricity scorching through the grains of wood. Electric water coursed under his skin, sparking against his brain as his sensitive skin was torturously stretched and pressed.

A warm tongue breached him, slickness brushing into his clenching asshole, a chill racketing up his spine as Venom delved deeper and deeper into his body. The surface of his skin turning over, fine follicles of hair peaking in waves. Hazel eyes rolled back, mouth falling open to reveal a lolling pink tongue. The slightest hint of saliva dripped down his chin, his groans loud and needy. Appreciation and want were thick in his throat as his forehead bumped against the smooth door of a cabinet.

Chills rippled throughout his heated body, his ass flexing, thighs tight and waking. He pressed down, rutting against the coolness of the counter in search of relief. A thick, wide hand wrapped around his waist, effortlessly lifting him away from any relief as a whine forced itself out of his throat. Blunt nails scratched the unforgiving surface of the counter, the muscles of his back bunched and tight together, elbows quivering with strain. He felt the rubber tighten around his cock head, member throbbing and pulsing as it was engulfed. A thrum echoed against his skin, rumbles striking him to the bone, Venom chuckling into his skin, his body. Toes curled,lashes fluttered, the world began to blur together into a haze.

Fire lapped in his stomach, need pressing up higher and higher, want racing through his system as his ass continued to be stretched. Teeth scraped against the abused skin of his pucker, tongue delving deeper inside; a treasure hidden deep inside the confines of rippling, quaking muscles. Nerves were pressed on, a wave of sparking interest surged up as he opened his legs further, welcoming the shifting swirl of black mass. He gasped, breaths heavy as Venom filled his asshole, a bulge manifesting as his stomach grew and grew, heavy and weighty with writhing pushes and nibbles.

“Venom,” he was breathless, cries leaving his mouth and throat as his cock throbbed harder. A shaking hand left the counter to knead against the writhing bump in his abdomen, fingers pressing in to feel Venom move harder, faster.

Eddie bent down farther, forehead rubbing up against the cold stone of the counter. Heat was flooding his face and body, red flowing up high through his skin as he blossomed and bloomed with warmth. The brush of a tentacle trailed up his side, the tendril curling and winding around his body before plunging deep into his mouth. His jaw was wide, stuttering breaths heaving from his chest as he keened. A plush ass clenched, muffled scream threatening to tear from his chest as his ass stretched. Wider and wider, the nerves prickling and dancing with pleasured pain as Venom continued to prick and tease the human with his body.

His knees hit the top of the counter, legs clambering higher as he pushed his butt out. Hips rolled, muscles flexed and quaked, Venom plundered into Eddie’s caverns tongue swirling in his ass while tendrils muffled the keening whines with delight. He swallowed down every scream, every moan, every silent beg for more; he took and tasted his favorite dish, drunk off the cocktail of hormones and chemicals sparking from Eddie’s pleasure. Deeper, he pushed deeper. A smaller tendril squeezing around Eddie’s cock brought him closer to the brink, pressure building up deep within him.

‘Perfect Eddie,’ Venom purred through their bond, ‘absolutely perfect.’

Vibrations traveled all through his body, purrs tingling his skin, teasing his flesh. His heart thundered throughout his head, rush of blood drowned out by pleasured grumbles deep within his core, down his throat, around his dick. Eddie was lifted up, the world shifted as he was surrounded, filled, he was pulled tightly into the center of a rolling, vibrating mass. Venom wrapping around his body, arms trapped behind his back, legs forced to spread wide, wider, wider. He felt the burn of his hip abductorsstretched to the edge, the pain traveling up his muscles but becoming euphoria as Venom converted the nerve crossings. Eddie breathed heavily, chest huffing and puffing as oxygen becameharder and harder to draw in. He felt plugged up, filled, restrained, stretched out beyond logic. He felt himself throb, everything shook, his body high off praise and stimulation.

His nostrils flared, taking in the musk of Venom’s want, the smell of baked goods overwhelming his mind as he was filled with memories of all the effort that helped make them. He shivered, dick rubbed again, Venom purring around and within him as he pet the human with tentacles and whispered adoration into his mind. Eddie forgot where he was. The only thing he could feel was Venom.

Venom filling his ass. Venom’s nails digging his asscheeks, his hips. Venom rumbling inside his skin, inside his mouth, his throat. His hands were tied down, knocking into each otheras tendrils threaded through his fingers. He couldn’t move beyond the tremors wracking through body. His heart pounded, he was close. So close. Throbbing burst from his groin, fire smoldering within him. The edge, he was almost there, teetering on the brink but Venom refused to finish him. Refused to rub, to take, to fill him to the point of orgasm.

A pulse from within his ass. His asshole stretched wide one more time as it was filled with a thick gush of fluid. He felt the skin of his stomach bloat evermore, an earthquake of ecstasy shaking through him. Heated balls tightened, eyes rolled back as his pleasured moan was drowned out by the scream of a tea kettle. Eddie felt the head of his cock burst, body finally overwhelmed and rung out by the feedback loop of his and Venom’s gratification. He came, and came, wringing himself dry as his hips fluctuated. He sank down, body loose and pliant, orgasm leaving him hazy.

Muscles once tense and hard with the peak of orgasm softened, small quivers twitching throughout his body. He let go, head lolling back into the broad expanse of Venom, a heavy groan on his lips. Kisses and nips fell upon his skin, teeth scraping his skin and claiming him, marking him before swiping over the small grooves and soothing them. His heart started to slow, the pounding still loud in his head but slowly calming into a soft bass. Venom shifted his head, curving around Eddie as he inspected the glass bottle filled with fresh cum. Two tentacles began to rub up and down Eddie’s stomach, petting and kneading the swollen skin as the human squirmed slightly, immediately plugging up Eddie’s ass to keep him from losing any of Venom’s cum.

“Out of all the things we make,” Venom hummed as he continued to pet the wrung out man, “I think my favorite is cream pie.”

“That was the worst thing you’ve ever said,” Eddie griped despite the snort that he let out. “I hated that, you suck.”

White teeth bit into a plush lip, blush running up his face as Venom’s chuckles echoed through his tired body. A tremor traveling down his dick and balls, the feeling too much stimulation for his nerves. “Technically you’re the one who sucks.”

Hazel eyes creaked open to glare at the grin on Venom’s face, the symbiote narrowing his eyes above a mocking grin. Eddie’s face looked tired, the corners sloping down as creases formed in the corner of his mouth. His lip curled back, eyebrows knitting together before his irises rolled in mock annoyance. Venom barked out a laugh, flowing up to Eddie’s cheek to press kisses into his pouting face.

“You’re just mad because you know it’s true,” he purred. Venom slowly brought Eddie back down to the ground, swirling around his host before sinking into the pearl colored skin, weaving together as he stitched himself up and down Eddie’s body. “How many times do you suck down one of my—“

“Just once,” Eddie muttered, trudging on shaky legs to the oven as he threw his hands into the air, “I would love to enjoy post coital glow, just once. But no, my partner is a snarky shit who ruins the mood.”

Venom laughed again, rubbing the side of Eddie’s face like a cat marking its territory. He nudged the curve of his face against Eddie’s neck, prompting him to tip his chin back so Venom could press another kiss against the beat of his pulse. The symbiote separated from Eddie’s neck, snaking away to place the small glass bottle, half filled with freshly produced cum, into the fridge. The alien checked the clock, reading the time while Eddie busied himself with carefully taking out and placing the baked goods onto handmade ceramic plates given to them by Anne as a congratulatory present.

“How long until we open?” he asked over his shoulder, picking up two plates filled with pyramids of warm treats. Venom joined him, retrieving three baskets filled to the brim with croissants of all sorts.

“Thirty minutes, Eddie,” he replied easily, checking the timer on a cake before looping around his host’s neck like a scarf.

Eddie let out a noise of concern, eyes wide as he realized that Venom spent too much time fucking him and not enough time prepping the shop. He rushed out of the kitchen and began to pile plates onto the serving counter. His heart pounded in his ears, baskets full of croissants and cookies placed on the top shelves. He continued to slide plate after plate, basket after basket, pan and pan into the serving shelf. Venom moving slightly slower than him as the symbiote calmly sliced perfect and even wedges into the body of pies and cakes, dividing the thick pasties with a practiced hand. He rushed back into the kitchen, grabbing carafes full of fresh coffee and tea, placing them next to the cash register. Eddie checked the steamed milk machine, pressing on it to ensure that it still worked and blew out clean steam.

Venom flipped the sign from closed to open, Eddie still rushing about as he slid the last wrapped cookie in place. The door opened right after Venom sunk back into the skin of his host, early morning rush starting with a fervor. In and out, cash register opening and closing, dings of the door and approved transactions ringing throughout the air. It wasn’t until 12 that the morning rush finally slowed down, by that point Eddie already had to refill three plates of brownies and two baskets of danishes, replacing numerous pie dishes and one cake. The shop door ringed, a camera crew entering behind a white man with short sandy blonde hair and an Asian man with dyed hair. The Asian man was explaining the shop to his friend, one of the camera members nodding his red hair with the words spilling from his mouth. Eddie recognized them but couldn’t remember from where, his eyes narrowing as he quirked his lips in thought.

‘They’re from Buzzfeed, Eddie,’ Venom commented excitedly in his head, ‘the Worth-It Boy!’

‘You watch Buzzfeed?’ he questioned, eyebrows drawing together as he washed a mug, his face twisting incredulously.

“Excuse me,” the Asian man, Steven Lim, “which one of these pastries is your most popular?” Eddie chewed on his lips for a second, his knuckles wrapping against the shop’s oak countertop.

“The Butternut Cream,” he said pointing to the pie on the bottom shelf before moving his finger to a white pie topped with slices of green fruit, “or the White Chocolate Key-Lime.”

Steven Lim thanked him before ordering one slice of each pie and three different cookies not commonly found in most stores. Venom had a strange love for cardamom, cayenne, and orange, so he preferred to use recipes that featured them heavily. Eddie rang Steven up, allowing him to film inside of Bake in Black, before continuing to clean the store area. Pulling up a few boxes for orders that came in online asking for cupcakes and miniature pies. His attention was drawn away by Steven’s friend, Andrew, approaching the counter.

“What would you say is the secret as to why your shop is so popular?”

Eddie paused before looking into his reflection on the side of his shiny tea kettle, the reflection briefly shifted to show Venom’s face. The symbiote quirking an eye, chuckle thrumming through Eddie. A smirk crossed his face before he turned to look Andrew right in the eye, gaze bold and unwavering.

“I guess you could say that it’s all _nut_ ural.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like to bake if you can’t tell... and tell puns.
> 
> Arroz con leche is one of my favorite desserts, I live for it. It’s pretty easy to make and tastes fantastic. The Triple Chocolate pudding pie with Espresso Cream is fairly difficult but worth the effort, you just have to to watch the chocolate closely. Also Boricus moist cake is basically a sponge cake but with coconut and so much fruit, it’s divine.
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t kill me for the pun. I’m giving you dessert recommendations.


End file.
